


Long nights, longest wait.

by everyhowlmarksthedead



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyhowlmarksthedead/pseuds/everyhowlmarksthedead
Summary: @dazzledamazon asked:  If you don’t mind do you mind writing anything for Hank or Riz?
Relationships: Michael "Riz" Ariza/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Long nights, longest wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Author comments: I hope you all enjoy. English isn’t my first language, I’m sorry if I have some mistakes with grammar.

The back against the wall, your kneels on your chest and the face supported in. You're crying. You don't know how happened, when you started. But anxiety is oppressing your body, feeling that you can't breath with a knot inside the throat. You didn't heard the frontdoor opening and closing in seconds, neither the steps walking to your room. When Taza finds you, he runs to your bed holding you in his arms.

“Hey, baby, what's up?” Sounds worried, leaving some kisses on top of your head. You're sobbing harder, shrugging.

“Did I... Did I something wrong, dad?” Look at him, tears running over your cheeks without non-stop.

“About what? What happens, mi niña?”

“It's Riz. He hasn't call me or text me back for days”.

Club decission was keep silence to you about the fact that Ariza was shot by the Vatos Malditos in an ambush. He knows you since ever, but months ago you started a kind of relationship together. No tags, nothing seriously. But both keep fidelity to the other. Your father was good with that, preferring one of his best friends for his lovely and badass daughter, than an asshole he doesn't know.

Taza cleans your tears with his fingers, taking your cheeks between his hands to leave a kiss on the tip of your nose. He's aware of how much you love the Mayan, and how much he loves you, but things are better of this way.

“Listen, he had to go to Charming. Samcro needs his help and you know how is him. No phone while his out of Santo Padre. No distractions”.

“Yea', but he also comes here, grabs some food with me and we watch a movie. Then he leaves”.

“Baby, everything was so fast, we couldn't say nothing. And I forgott it, I'm sorry”.

There's something in his voice that doesn't convince you, but you nod before hugging him without saying anything else.

━━━━━━ ﹅ ━━━━━━

Weeks passed away so slow that it was killing you. You're checking the phone every minute, waiting for a call or a simply message with an emoji. But nothing. A sigh in your lips, putting it in the back pocket of your jeans to start your work at Danny's bar. A place for bikers outside of Santo Padre. It's saturday and it's full of men laughing, arguing and drinking. You hate it, but it's money in your bank account. Actually, you don't need it, because your father can afford anything you want or you need. But you're too overactive to do nothing.

Thanks to god you have a clock in front of the bar to check how many minutes are left to your break. If you have to listen again someone calling you “sweetie”, “princess” or something like, you're gonna break them a bottle of tequila on their hairy heads. Everything is served, so you support your waist in a fridge, checking again your phone.

“Cutie, your father is here. Be quickly”, the jerk of your boss calls you. With an eyebrow upped you look at the back exit. For an instant, a lot of ideas dance in your mind, some worst than others. You run like never before, like soul the devil wants to takes away. When the cold air hits your face, your legs get stucked on the floor. 

The whole MC is there. Motorbikes on, helmets covering their heads and strange smiles on their faces. What the hell is going on? Then, you see him. Riz is there too. But you can't walk. You're shocked. After almost two months, ‘he's finally home’ and the first thing he did is come to see you. You break in tears, trembling, while your legs start to move running at him. Putting your hands on his shoulders, you jump to surround his waist with the legs. He holds you, as always, giving you the warmest hug ever.

“I'm sorry”, he says hidding his face between your neck and your shoulder.

You missed him, he did it too. You've been never apart for so long and this pain is something that the whole California could feel.

“(Y/N), 'got to tell you something... Listen...” Putting feet on the floor, you look at him, cleaning your tears nodding. He's nervous, more than you can even know and can't understand why. “I wasn't in... Charming”.

“What? Where the hell did you go?”

Silence. He bites his upper lip, putting his eyes away, somewhere over the road. You feel like he cheated on you and you're about to cry inconsolably again.

“I get shooted”.

The world falls down. Your heart stop beating for a moment and you're eyes get opened more than they actually can. Thinking in the idea of lose him, makes you wanna die, like you two were Romeo and Juliet. The jump you make to your father wasn't even planned, wanting to punch him till blood decorates the floor. But Riz is faster, holding you while you scream how much you hate him and the kind of son of a bitch he is.

“Hey, hey, hey, listen, listen, (Y/N)!”

“You fucking asshole!” You punch him in the chest, getting free of his arms, with furious tears meeting in your chin. 

You want to hit him again, being stopped by his hands hugging you again, trying to calm yourself. But this isn't a possibility. It hurts. It hurts so much you can't breathe, sobbing harder with your eyes closed. You should have been there, in the hospital, with him by fucking right. Telling him everything was gonna be ok. But club decision. Fuck club decision!

“We're going to Vegas”, he mutters.

Your cry stops. Like it's never been there before. You don't know where all the strenght to push him away comes from. The heavy breathe you're taking scared the shit out of the MC and make them feel confused. Taking away the heavy rings in your fingers, you punch him in the nose, making him womble.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Two months without knowing about you, without sleeping, crying every fucking night. Praying for you! And you have the fucking face to come here and tell me you're going to Las Vegas?! For what? Play poker and fuck some bitches?! Go to fucking hell, Michael! I wish they had shot you in the fucking head!”

Nobody has ever broken your heart, but the pain you feel inside your chest consuming you seems so similar. You can't believe something like this is happening. And your father is part of it, your family. How the fuck can he allows that someone treats her daughter so disrespectful, making her cry? You're pretty sure you broke Riz's nose, because of the vibration you felt in your knuckles, and he complaining tilted to the ground. Both hands on his bloody face.

“Fuck you, Ariza! Fuck the fucking MC! FUCK ALL THE FUCKING MAYANS! AND FUCK YOU ALL!”

Before turning around you can see your father supporting his head on the handlebar with a sigh. You wanna run. Run to nowhere and never come back. If you die at this point of the life, you wouldn't even mind.

“We're going to Vegas, to marry me”.

Like a whisper the wind brings to you, your body get shocked. Stuck in the middle of the bar parking. Maybe it's been an illusion, something that you would like to heard instead he's gonna get drunk and fuck another girl.

“What the... fuck did you said?” When you turn back with incredulity in your voice, Riz has a knee nailed to the ground, holding a ring in the air while still growling in pain because of his nose.

“Shit, man... Bring me some fucking ice, (Y/ N)”.

“I will”, Tranq rolls his eyes getting off of his bike, passing away you two and coming inside the bar.

You can't say anything. Looking the jewel he's trying to give you in a kind of formal proposition. When you woke up that morning, the last thing you could expect to happen is get married. With Riz. 

“Dad, the fuck he drank?”

The crew breaks in laughs, while your confusion grows.

“Listen... Fuck, it hurts too much, shit...”, Michael tries to talk, having to take a few seconds before continue. “Those bullets went to Taza. I just... stopped them like a shield... This... Shit, you broke my fucking nose, niña...”

You cross your arms on your chest, you're not gonna say that you're proud, but he deserved it.

“God dammit... This gave me the right to marry you. And I love you and... shit, now I'm not sure if you do”.

“Hold it”, Tranq gives him some ice wrapped in a rag, putting it on his face.

“Could you please... just take the fucking ring and say ‘yes’?”

You walk to him by slow steps and doubting about what you should say. Yes, you wanna marry him. You love him since you can remember, even if this feeling changed through time to something more ‘romantic’. Bitting your lip, you finally take the ring with a small diamond in it. He sighs getting up, before you're allowed to hug him.

“I thought I wouldn't have to go back to the hospital in a while, but... shit, nena. I really need it”.


End file.
